Last Night, Good Night
by Pam The Clam
Summary: ...or is it? Hm, sepertinya Indo kurang setuju. Maaf summary aneh, tapi baca saja lah    Holland/male!Indo   rated T. incase aja gituu..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Akhirnya kesampean juga nulis fic dalam bahasa sendiri. Haha. Oke, I love Hetalia, jadi fic bahasa pertamaku tentang Hetalia.

Pairing: Nether/Indo

Rating: hmmmm K+ atau T ? terserah kalian deh (lah?)

Enjoy :))

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, Indonesia terbangun dari tidurnya. Walaupun mata masih terasa berat ia memaksa membukanya, ia bergoyang sedikit dan mengenai sesuatu, tepatnya mengenai _seseorang_. Dengan tubuh yang masih setengah sadar ia berusaha berbicara,

"sapadisana?" kata-kata yang keluar menjadi aneh, ya iyalah baru bangun.

Seseorang itu tidur dalam posisi membelakanginya. Dia bergeser sedikit, lalu diam. Indonesia menunggu. Sekarang penglihatannya sudah mulai jelas, sosok yang tertidur disebelahnya memiliki kulit yang lebih pucat darinya, dan rambutnya _spiky_ dan agak berantakan. Ia sadar siapa sosok itu.

PLAK!

"NGAPAIN KAMU ADA DISINI?"

Indonesia tidak begitu suka pada Netherlands, _at least_ apa yang orang-orang katakan padanya tentang hubungan dia dan Netherlands. Netherlands jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan selimut yang ikut terbawa olehnya, membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"APAAN SIH?" walaupun masih mengucek-ucek matanya, ia membalas teriakkan Indonesia.

"KAMU NGAPAIN DISINI? ASDFGHJLIJSDANKNVXKUE!" Indonesia marah makin menggebu-gebu. Kata-kata 'indah' pun terpaksa keluar. Netherlands benci Indonesia yang seperti itu. Tidak Lucu, menurutnya.

"Aku kan…" dia mencari-cari alasan yang logis.

"APA?" Indonesia masih agak kesal dengan keberadaan Netherlands di kamar tidurnya.. ehm, koreksi, keberadaan Netherlands di _rumahnya_.

Netherlands duduk di lantai di sebelah tempat tidur Indonesia. Selimut itu masih membalut sebagian tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba muka Netherlands memerah. Lalu akhirnya ia berpaling dari Indonesia.

"apa?" Indonesia bertanya. Kemarahannya mulai mereda.

"hng.. gapapa." Nether menajawab singkat. Ia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan melihat kesana-kemari, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"apaan sih?" Indonesia bingung dengan keanehan Nether.

"Aku…. Mau cari baju." Lalu ia berdiri dengan selimut yang menutupinya dari pundak sampai atas dengkul. Indo diam. Baju. Pikirnya.

Nether mengambil bajunya yang ada di bangku tidak jauh dari jendela. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Nether?.." Indo memanggilnya.

Ia melihat keadaan untuk pertama kalinya pagi itu, kasurnya tidak rapih, baju yang kemarin malam ia pakai ada di lantai dalam keadaan berantakan. Ia melihat kebawah… 'bajuku kok…?' pikirnya kepada diri sendiri.

Ia diam.

…..

…

…..

Ting (aha!)

"NETHEEEEERR! APA YANG KITA LAKUKAN TADI MALAM HAH?" Indo menggebrak-gebrak pintu kamar mandi sambil berteriak-teriak marah.

**A/N: **Maaf kalo agak aneh -_- ampun~~ *kabur*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oke, buat chapter 2 ah~~ mungkin lebih mirip omake (?) tapi yasudahlah. Oh, makasih udah mau baca :) very appreciated.

Sehabis dimarahin habis-habisan sama Indo, Nether akhirnya ngaku.

"Abis… kamu kalo lagi mabok lucu." Dia ngedumel, agak ngambek karena Indo marahin dia.

"Masa harus gitu?" Indo memang keras kepala. Tapi Nether masih memaklumi itu, toh memang udah sifat aslinya,

Indo selonjoran di sofa, *sigh*

"Indo… maaf.." Nether duduk di seberangnya. "Aku ga bermaksud tapi… ya tapi gitu.." dia menunduk.

Indo akhirnya duduk di sebelah Nether,

"aku maafin kamu kok,"

"yang bener?" Nether senang mendengar itu, wajahnya kembali berseri-seri.

"dengan satu syarat." Indo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, membuat angka 1.

Nether diam, menunggu Indo mulai berbicara.

"Kalo mau tidur bareng, bilang dulu. Jangan gitu lagi.." Indo berbicara tegas, walaupun pipinya menjadi warna pink. Nether langsung nyengir.

"aaah kamuu~~" Nether memeluk Indo, lalu mencium pipinya.

"AAAA—" Indo mencoba membuat Nether berhenti, tapi Nether terlalu senang untuk berhenti.

"n..nanti aja~`" Indo berbicara agak tegas. Netherpun menurut.

Mereka menghabiskan hari Minggu itu dengan sangat santai.

"eh, Indo," dia memulai pembicaraan baru. Indo mengangkat alisnya.

"aku boleh panggil kamu **sayang** gak?" dia mulai cengengesan seperti biasanya,

"s…sayang?" *twitch* Indo mulai berwajah merah lagi.

"Ayolah~~ bolehkan?" Nether merayu-rayu Indo seperti biasanya.

Indo menimbang-nimbang untuk sementara. "gimana ya.. bol—"

Indo tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Nether mengecup bibirnya.

"hihi, sayaaaang~ " nether mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal.

"AAAAAAA NETHER!" Indo makin kewalahan, mukanya menjadi sangat merah.

**A/N: **ahah selesai. Makasih ya buat pada yang udah baca ^^


End file.
